Twin!
by ivegotnoclue
Summary: What If Danny And Jazz weren't the Fentons only kids? What if Danny had a twin sister kidnapped as a baby? Fourteen years later Delilah Fenton comes back home with secrets and surprises for everyone.
1. A Twin?

So far Delilah's day had been the same as any other day she wasn't in the Ghost Zone. Downtown Amity was the same run down collection of failing stores and warehouses with their roofs caving in. Nothing should have been any different from any other day. Though as she rounded the corner to go home she was greeted with some ghost using the door to her lair as a shield from what appeared to her as an ecto-blaster.

Huh, I guess the Fleshies have come a ways from vacuums strapped to their backs she thought idly. It was nice out, the sun setting behind her so she turned invisible and watched as the Ghost Boy of Amity Park fought against the two fools in bright colored jumpsuits. The fat one in orange bellowed that they were going to rip him apart molecule by molecule.

What's the boy's name again? she thought Inviso-Bill? No. Maybe it's-

"You can't hide behind that door forever, Phantom." the orange ones yelling snapped her out of her thoughts. They shouldn't be able to see that, and neither should the boy! She panicked, no one should see the door to her lair, it was her lair and she had made sure that it was protected from the sight of others. Though, she remembered, someone can. As soon as the thought entered her head she bolted in the opposite direction, flying to the first place that can to mind. Who ever they were, it was of no importance to her and if that was what she thought, then it's pretty screwed up anyway. Not that she wasn't.

The urban area gave to trees and rocky roads, houses peering from behind the trees every few miles . She veered onto the path leading to a small abandoned house. The outside was chipped and cracked, the inside was far worse but regardless she made her way to the basement. The wooden stairs splintered under her feet. She hit the concrete surveying what was left of where she had been raised.

"Yep, just the way it was left." She said to herself. Computers lined the wall to her right, they were basically dinosaurs having not been touched in the last five years. Delilah's old bed was still stuck hidden underneath the stairs. Bloodied clothes and a plush rabbit toy still in its spot.

"God, there is so much blood." she murmured. The far left corner was caked with dried blood. Hers, she remembered with distaste. While most of the of the blood was contained in the corner there was a puddle in the very middle of the room. She grabbed what she needed, floated out the top, and got ready to set the the old house on fire.

A quarter past midnight sirens wailed down the country road. The fire department had been alerted that an old house on the outside of town was on fire, the case was soon taken over as the fire died and a body was found in the basement. The officers ran over the room looking anything that could help the case. They managed to open the door opposite the computers, the one that Delilah wanted to burn the most, and they knew that they were in for a very long night.

Danny was having a bad day. Two tests, four missing assignments, three ghost attacks not including the Box Ghost and Klemper. To top it off his parents, Jack and Maddie, showed up at the school to pick up him and his sister, Jazz, saying that there was urgent family business to attend to. His dad drove off at top speed to get them to the police station of all places.

The station was busy, everyone had somewhere to be or some role in the new case. When the Fentons arrived they were whisked away to a big office type room to talk with the Captain and the leading Investigator. Jack and Maddie took the two seats in front of the desk while Jazz stood by her mom and Danny stayed by the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton" The Captain started "I'm afraid we have some bad news about your daughter, Delilah-"

"Who's Delilah?" Jazz and Danny asked immediately, their parents sighed.

"We haven't told you about her yet, but we should have." Maddie said as Jack seemed distracted by what was going on outside. "She was, or perhaps is, Danny's twin sister, she went missing from the hospital the day you two were born."

The Investigator spoke up "we have a new lead as to where she could be."

Jack perked up "After all this time?"

"We don't want to get your hopes up just yet but last night we had been called to investigate a house fire where we found a body. We believe that it was her captor." He continued "In the basement we found blood and some old surveillance videos, we called you as soon as the reports came back." The Fentons were shocked, though all for different reasons. Silence followed as everyone waited for someone else to start talking, hoping to avoid speaking themselves. After few awkward moments Danny spoke up in favor of making a whole new kind of awkward.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a twin sister?" He asked completely lost. Why would they not tell him had a sister? And why is she missing? Jack and Maddie were at a bit of a loss for words. Their missing daughter might be coming home after all this time. sure Danny and Jazz were a little upset and confused with this revelation but it was great news all the same, the only real problem was explaining it to them.

"Well-" Maddie started only to be cut off by her husband.

"We didn't want you guys to worry that's all, it's not the kind of thing you needed to know about."

"We didn't need to know!" Jazz exclaimed "But a part of our family is missing and we didn't even know!"

"Maybe that's the point, you never had to feel like you were missing out on a complete family." A voice supplied from the door. It belonged to a young girl with icey blue eyes and long choppy black hair handcuffed to a police officer.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt" The officer said "but we found her in the woods burning some evidence for that new case, no one knows who she is."

"Well maybe if you asked nicely I would tell you. The name's Delilah. And I wasn't burning 'evidence' I was burning my childhood now may I please leave I have things to do and places to be." She said snarkily.


	2. Homecoming

"Take her into the next room" the Captain ordered then turned his attention back the Fentons "Look you guys should go home and get some rest, this investigation might take some time. We will call if anything comes up, okay?" They nodded exiting silently. For the Fentons the night seemed to drag on as Jack and Maddie waited for the phone to ring or even a knock at the door. With both parents distracted Danny snuck out to patrol with ease.

The night was unusually quiet as Team Phantom searched the city for any signs of ghostly activity. Eventually, since it was a Friday night, they meet up at the park when they thought for sure there were no ghosts out.

"So what are the police doing now?" Sam asked after Danny finished explaining what the 'important family business' was.

"I don't know, but my parents are worried sick, I can only imagine if they don't find her. My parents will be crushed." Danny groaned "You should have seen the look on my dad's face when he thought they had found her, it was like someone mentioned all you can eat fudge then said it was just a joke."

"Maybe you should go home and wait with them. You know, in case they call and your parents decide to bring you and Jazz to the station again." Tucker suggested

"Nah, Jazz told them I was at Sam's house and there is something I need to take care of first. I found a ghost's lair today. Just floating in the middle of an alleyway, I can't just let it sit there. Who knows what will happen."

"Yeah, but can't it wait til tomorrow. You've kinda earned a day off." Tucker reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess, but we deal with it tomorrow no matter what." He said seriously "It's dangerous out in the open."

"Alright man first thing tomorrow we'll send it to the Ghost Zone."

"Now go home, even you need sleep." Sam demanded.

"Yeah, I guess" he admitted.

The next day was greeted with a knock on the door and a big rush to get ready. She had been found and she was finally home. Sure there would be paperwork and a lot of questions but everyone was in a fairly good mood. The policeman at the door explained what had happened and what was going to have to happen with a straight face and wide hand gestures before leaving Delilah at the door, allowing her to go home for the first time in her life.

"Um, hi" She waved nervously at her overjoyed parents.

"Well, come on in" Jack bellowed taking her by the hand and dragging her into the front room. "We should wake up the kids!"

"Jack, sweetie use your inside voice. Now Delilah, did police explain everything to you? Schooling arrangements, who everyone is, who we are?" Maddie said starting to ramble, but Delilah just sat there petrified by all the overwhelming information that was being thrown at her. Where they were, what they did, who they were, what her new siblings were like.

"Mom! Dad! Can't you see you're scaring her half to death!" Jazz yelled from the top of the stairs "See this is the perfect to start forming a more nurturing environment like I've been talking about."

"Will everyone please just quiet down" Danny yelled over top of everyone moving to get a look at his new sister. Everything just froze.

"But- You're not real." The twins said at the same time.

"You, guys know each other?" Jazz asked in surprise "How?"

Delilah sat mute, it would be hard to explain that she thought he was just a figment of her imagination because most nights when she goes to sleep he's in her dreams. Usually they would just sit down and talk, yell or rant to the other about their problems wherever they were in the dream. Though that did leave room for one big question, if Danny was real then was everything he said real to? What they talked about was one of the biggest reasons they thought the other was fake, they thought they had made someone up that could understand their problems. With one look at the other they knew the answer, yes. Yes everything they said to each other was real and true, every complaint and every secret was 100% undeniably true.

"Danny, Delilah how do you know each other already?" Maddie pushed

"Um, Mom?" Danny spoke up "Do you remember how when I was a kid I would tell you about those weird dreams I had with the girl in it? Well those have continued and she was the girl. And how are you real?" He asked dumbfounded "They were just dreams?"

"I don't know, how are you real?" She shot back, still confused.

"This is so cool. It would make a great essay on the bond of twins." Jazz mumbled

"Oh joy a shrink, just what I need." Delilah whispered earning shocked stares from her parents.

"What language was that?" Jack asked

"Language? Oh! I was speaking Esperanto! I do that sometimes." She answered sheepishly.

"Maybe we could talk over breakfast or something." Danny spoke up "It is eight."

"Okay" Maddie said "Let's have some waffles. Do you like waffles sweetie?" Delilah nodded. "Great I'll go get started."

"I'll get the lab ready for a tour!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well, that was, something." Delilah laughed relaxing a bit. Jazz walked off to get ready for the day and Jack's footsteps could be heard stomping down the stairs to the lab.

"Yeah. Don't worry you'll get used to it" Danny said guiding her to the kitchen. "So what have you been up to?"

"Same ol' same ol' and you?"

"Same ol' same ol'" Danny said with a sigh. Maddie worked around the kitchen grabbing what she needed to make breakfast as the twins entered attempting to hold a conversation. Jazz, who had gotten dressed, came running down the stairs with books and journals in her arms.

"Okay so can you explain some of the dreams? What do you do and say? Where and or when are you? How vivid are these dreams? When was the last time this happened? What does it feel like? Have you ever- "

"You know they say breathing in between your sentences can greatly expand your life expectancy." Delilah interjected " It also gives people the chance to reply."

"Also, what happened to creating a nurturing environment?" Danny asked

"You guys! This could make my career in psychology, the idea of twins forming a mental link has been passed around for years. Just imagine if I could prove it."

"No psychoanalysis at the table Jazz!" Danny yelled before grabbing her notebook and running. Ecto blasters went off in the basement.

"My bad" Jack yelled

"So is this an everyday kind of thing or just the buzz that comes from new people?" Delilah asked looking up at Maddie.

"Yeah it should settle down about noon. The waffle iron is heating up so food should be on the table in a half hour, maybe after that we could head to the mall and get you some new clothes. Or at least a new pair of shoes" She added when she saw Delilah about to protest "And we'll need to get some new parts while we are out."

"Ghost stuff?"

"What?"

"I- don't know. I just remember Danny saying something about you guys being ghost hunters. Also, I don't see what's wrong with my shoes."

"Well, you can't wear combat boot in gym class, and we should probably get you a coat or something heavier than your hoodie. Wait, is that a Danny Phantom hoodie?"

"Yep" Delilah said with a cheeky smile "I made it myself too."

"You know ghosts are very dangerous"

"Oh, yeah, I know. Believe me, I know." I'm just one of the most dangerous people in the world, so I don't care, she thought. "I've had my fair share of run ins with ghosts."

"You've been attacked?" Maddie asked a bit startled

"No, but I know some can pack a bit of a punch." She was half living proof of that.

"I see, so, you and Danny. How long have you guys been able to talk with each other?" Maddie asked, trying to steering the conversation into a new direction.

"As long as I can remember, it's not an every night thing but frequent enough to be up to date with each other and what's up. I've practically meet all of his friends."

"Oh" Maddie said quietly staring down at the table deep in thought.

"Hey do you any help cooking?" She asked happily "I have to admit I've never actually had waffles so I'm not really sure how they are made but it can't be that hard. They're like pancakes, right?"

"Yeah" she chuckled softly "Just a bit crispy is all."

"Oh. Are they easy to make?" Delilah asked honestly curious

"Yes"

"Cool" Maddie laughed then patted her daughter on the head.

"I am so glad you're home."


	3. The door

Breakfast past with a few bumps along the way and the twins answering all of Jazz's questions. Once everyone was done eating Maddie announced that they would be leaving for the mall in an hour and that everyone needs to be ready to walk out the door when she was. This was meet was groans from Jack and Danny but they still got up to get ready. Jazz mentioned that they needed to get some groceries as well and they should probably pick those up while they were out. By the time Maddie was ready to go Jack had cleaned the ectoplasm mess up in the basement, Danny was dressed in usual apparel, Jazz had started organizing and researching for her new essay topic, and Delilah had gotten to take a shower before changing back into her black tube top, white pants, combat boots, and Danny Phantom hoodie.

It was a busy Saturday morning at the mall. Tired parents dragged screaming toddlers and soothed crying babies trying to get something done before the day was over. Teens walked the store in herds getting clothes they didn't need and excessive amounts of food for that early in the morning. When the Fentons arrived Jack made a beeline to the appliance store hoping to spend the enter trip without having to see the inside of a clothes store, where Maddie would surely try for the hundredth time that month to get him 'normal clothes' for 'normal family time'. Jazz also made a run for it as soon as the got in the building to go to the bookstore. This left Maddie to latch on to Danny and Delilah to take them clothes shopping since everyone in the family needed something. By the time Maddie was done and ready to give up the most they had gotten was three new books for Jazz, jeans for Jack (even though he didn't need them), more shirts for Danny ( all of his had holes in them for some reason), and Delilah a pair of black converse skinny jeans, and an actual shirt.

Exhausted by the trip Maddie had no problems letting everyone go and do their own thing for a bit. As far as she knew the kids were going to Nasty Burger to start a tour of the town, so there was no way for her to object to them going to downtown Amity. There they would meet up with Sam and Tucker to go looking for the floating door in a random alley.

"Okay" Danny said "If I remember correctly the door should be right around the bend. There it is!"

"Um, dude, there's nothing there." Tucker said confused

"Guys it's right there" Danny yelled pointing at it right in the middle of the alley.

"I see it" Jazz pointed out

"Only you guys should be able to see." Delilah pointed out

"How would you know that." Sam demanded

"Cause it's mine. Only my family can see it, it was actually supposed to be a joke but then I come home one day and some ghost is using it as a shield."

"Wait- you were there? And then again at the police station? So how long have you known that we were your family?"

"How long have I known it was you guys? Since the police station. How long have I known that I had a family out there? Since before I died I guess."

"Died?" Tucker asked poking her in the forehead.

"Touch me again and I will bite you. And yes, I half died when I was seven. It's way I didn't go looking for my family as soon as I could. Instead I found my way to the Ghost Zone. Why does it matter? Before I saw you the other day I wasn't planning on ever going home."

"Why not?" Jazz demanded seeming a bit conflicted.

"Because I didn't exactly have experience with family! I'm not surprised that -Mom- didn't tell you, but I didn't exactly, you know, have that growing up."

"Okay, I get it." Danny said "So no one can see it?" She nodded "Good, but you might want to move it still."

"I will"

"Good then let's go to the Nasty Burger" He said to everyone's surprise "What that's where Mom will go to look for us."

"So we're dropping the fact she is a Halfa like you?" Tucker asked

"Yeah Danny, isn't that kinda important?" Sam added

"He's known for a while" Delilah pointed out "Since before he got his powers."

"Okay- wait how is that possible" Sam asked.

"Jazz, do you want to explain that?" Danny asked.


	4. I'm bored!

It was a week since Delilah got home and there were still a lot of questions being asked. Where had she been? What was her life like? And a lot of what ifs. But soon the school board of Casper High were all asking the same question. How did she know so much? She was fifteen years old, supposed to be a Sophomore, but she was working well above her grade level. It was obvious that she had a thing for Math and Science but her knowledge of History and Literature were unrivaled. But then an even bigger problem arouse. She spouted off very advanced knowledge to some of the teacher before the test. So why did she get so many questions wrong? Exactly enough to get her into her Sophomore year no questions asked.

Though one thing was set in stone, she would start school officially after winter break with the rest of her age group. Until then she would be at home with her parent settling in to the new life style.

"Okay so what am I supposed to do all day?"

"Well most kids play video games or go to the mall." Jazz said. They were in Danny's room discussing a very important problem. "They don't normally turn into a ghost and play on the playground for everyone to see."

"Well those parents over reacted it's not like I was hurting anyone."

"Yeah" Danny said "Only showing vast amounts of power"

"And getting at least one kid a cold" Jazz pointed out

"Ice core. Ice powers, so what?"

"So find something better to do."

"Danny!" She whined "There is nothing better to do! I group up on the streets, well? I lived there for just over five years, I'm used to doing what I want when I want. You know i would pull pranks and break into abandoned building. I'm a kid at heart and I don't want to 'go to the mall' or 'play video games'. Nether are satisfying when you're used to flying over cities and making it snow and playing outside."

"Look you'll get something to do as soon as winter break is over. Then you'll get to go to highschool."

"The sooner you get into school the better" Jazz said

"So what did you tell the ghost hunter's your name was when the showed up" Danny asked

"Drifa Phantom, that tiger thing nearly crapped when I said that, everyone else went pale. What did you do to them?" She laughed

"Don't ask"

"Kids! Dinner!" their mom called from the kitchen. They all hurried down to the kitchen where a somewhat edible meal waited. It went by quickly and silently. All around it had been an 'entertaining' day, as Delilah liked to put it, and no one wanted anything else to happen. As soon as dinner was over everyone went to their rooms and got ready for bed. When the rest of the family was asleep Delilah and Danny snuck out to go on patrol.

"I don't need your help." Danny grit out

"Never said you did, doesn't mean I'm staying at home while you have all the fun."

"This isn't fun it's-"

"Then you're doing it wrong anyway. Honestly Danny if it isn't fun then you really do need my help. Just remember, it's Drifa."

"Why Drifa?"

"Well it's the name Frostbite gave to me when I was living in the Far Frozen. Plus it's Icelandic, I think, for snow."

"Fitting" It was true. Her ghost form was a punk female Jack Frost. She wore black skinny jeans; steel toed combat boots; a white crop top with sleeve that stopped just before her elbow; white, silver, and black bracelets that matched her hair; and a choker necklace with a glass pendant that sat at the base of her neck. Frost covered her body, hiding all of her scars.

"At least I'm not screaming hey look its me with both my name and my looks. You could live to change it up a bit."

Danny laughed "Yeah I guess so. But for real-"

"You have school and homework I don't. If anyone should be out here tonight it would be me."

"You know in less than a month we're going to be in the same boat."

"Go home I got this"

"No way am I leaving you out here on your own, Sam and Tucker are busy, you wouldn't have any help."

"So it's settled we'll do it together!"

"Yeah, wait? Hey" Danny yelled

"Come on" Delilah yelled flying off, Danny huffed but followed all the same. He had made sure to close the ghost portal this morning but you could never be too careful when it came to his parents. As they flew through the town nothing happened, it seemed everyone was at home.

"You know this would be a lot more fun if there was music." Delilah shouted over the wind as the flew higher up into the night sky. The chill of the air barely bothering either of them.

"Hey Danny!"

"What? Did you see anything?"

"No I don't think so. Lets race."

"What?"

"Come on it will be fun, it's good practice. Since we're downtown we can race to the library to the school then to Sam's house then home. If we see anything then we'll stop and deal with it."

"This is a bad idea"

"I thought you were the fun one"

"On your mark"

"Get set"

"Go!" they screamed going head first for the ground and pulling up at the last minute. they were neck and neck until they hit Sam's house where Delilah seemed to have disappeared altogether. Danny had slowed to a drift by the time he hit Fenton works.

"No wonder I beat you."

"What" Danny jumped "How?"

"Ghost?" She said pointing at herself.

"Whatever let's call it a night"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He replied grumpily floating into his room. The night was calm with no ghost coming out into the human world much to the confusion and gratitude of Danny. In the morning the news was playing a clip from their race.

"Can you believe Jack, right under our nose." Maddie said over breakfast "I mean, how does he do that? Just act like he's a kid?" Maddie continued talking about the oddities of Phantom.

'The girl with him is his sister, known as Drifa Phantom.' the news said 'Here is Simon Peters, our own in house ghost expert, on her'

'Thank you, Lance' Simon started 'There is not lot to be said for Drifa that couldn't be said for Phantom. She acts human and is even more childish than her brother. Drifa also hasn't given shown the same hero complex her brother has but she is one of the most powerful ghost we know of, clocking in as a class 11 of 12. The same level as the Original Phantom. If spotted it is best to go along with whatever act she is playing since she doesn't normally act out.' the newsman began to ramble.

"Danny sweetie you need to get ready for school." Maddie said tearing his attention from the Tv.

"Yeah, okay Mom."

"So Dellah" Jack called "How would you like to help catch the Ghost Boy and his sister today."

"Umm well, as much as I would love to, the school gave me a bunch of papers to go over and I was hoping one of you would take me to the library."

"Of course we can" Maddie said

"But Maddie, the Ghost Boy."

"Jack you can always do that tomorrow."

Delilah left as they began to talk ducking into the living so they wouldn't notice her absence.

"You got them off the Ghost Boy's trail?" Danny asked coming down the stairs.

"For the day, yeah."

"How?"

Delilah leaned in close a whispered "Magic."

The rest of the day went smoothly. Still no ghost attacks, not so much as a 'Beware!' from the Box Ghost. Jack and Maddie left to go ghost hunting as soon as they dropped Delilah off at the house. It was almost four so Danny and Jazz were already home.

"Hey Jazz when Mom and Dad tell them we went to Sam's house okay?" Danny yelled

"Where are you going?"

"The Ghost Zone, be back in an hour or so. Hopefully before dinner." With that Danny and Delilah jumped into the Ghost Zone in their ghost forms. The area around the portal was unusually empty.

"So, what are we looking for?" Delilah asked scanning the surroundings.

"Anything, normally ghost a lined up around here to get out but they seem to be gone. It doesn't make sense."

"Seems you should put that on a T-shirt, whelp."


	5. The reporter

"Skulker" Danny jumped turning around on guard.

"Sup Bulky" Delilah chirped

"Drifa, I hear you have taken to life among the Fleshies. Following in the Whelps footsteps?"

"I am a Halfa you know? I can live there if I want to."

"Hate to break up the reunion, but where is everyone?" Danny interrupted

"Perhaps you should be asking the girl." He deadpanned

"I don't see why you care so much. It's like you what to get into a fight every day."

"Where is everyone?" Danny demanded

"I told them that was going to finding my family and stuff, and said it would be cool of them to like back of a bit." She said nervously

"No one would tell her no anyway." Skulker threw out

"Why?"

"Danny let's just go."

"Why?!"

"I'll-I'll explain later" she said then turned to Skulker "Kay, it's done everyone can come over, I guess. Just- Remind everyone I quit."

She dragged Danny out through the portal to the park. They must have hit a slow patch in the Zones time stream because it was well past dark. Clouds began to gather in the sky as they flew and snow flurries to the ground soon after they land by the swing set. Both of them could hear the news crews following them. They sat on the swings in silence for what felt like hours before Delilah spoke.

"Okay so I know you must be thinking it's something big like Queen or some crap but that's not how the Zone works anymore. In fact about four years ago there was this huge rush to power and everyone wanted something. And it all kind of went to hell. So I helped form a Ghost Council to make rules and stuff. I was High Councilor of human interactions, so I've got some cred in that division."

"I knew that you weren't some evil Queen of the Zone"

"What?" She looked up from her feet.

"I'm your brother I would never assume the worst, though I have to ask why were you acting so weird?"

"Well, most the ghosts, don't know who I am. Just that I left the Council and I shouldn't have, in their opinion anyway."

"You thought I would be mad? I hate ghost politics!"

"Everyone does" She laughed. They sat in silence, the news crews not even trying to be subtle any more.

"Drifa! Can you answer some questions for the public?" Lance Thunderman and Simon Peters asked as they came out of the shrubs. "Who are you? And how do you know Phantom?"

"Ummm, I'm his sister."

"What kind of core do you have?" Simon push

"None ya"

"How did you die?"

"How would you like me to hang you from your toes on the tallest building in the world?"

"Are you normally violent?"

"Only when annoyed, now scat!" She said sending an icicle down at their feet before they started running.

"Really?"

"It was a rude question and, I don't feel the need to be the hero, Danny."She said calming down

"Still, you know I'm getting blamed for this."

"Sorry" she smiled

"No you're not."


	6. Drifa

The next day Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked to school. Everyone was talking about the news, which apparently got Danny and Drifa Phantoms minor fight after they had 'left'. Everyone was talking so much even held a discussion on it in class.

"If you are all so eager to talk about last night's news why don't we have a class discussions over it. Then for homework you can all write a two page paper on your opinion of the different ghosts in Amity Park." the class groaned.

" , your parents are ghost hunters, maybe you could start us off."

"Um, well. You see-"

"Hi, I am Drifa! Yeah, so? You guys wouldn't happen to have seen this adorable little ghost puppy would you?" Everyone's mouth dropped as the shook their heads 'no'. "Tsk. Um okay if you see him, he is a stray but I think I'm gonna try to keep him, so, you know, don't hurt it." Then she disappeared through the ceiling.

"Well, that was weird." murmured. English went by by like a turtle running through peanut butter. Valerie and Paulina took up most of the time talking about the Ghost Boy. Valerie went on about how the Ghost Boy was evil and if Drifa is good then she should stay away from him and his demon dog. Paulina described in great detail what her and the Ghost Boy's wedding would be like and the names of their children would be. Danny stayed out of the conversation as much as possible opting to start working on the actual paper instead. It was almost done be the end of class when his ghost sense went off.

" , may I be-" Danny started. then Plasmius fell thru the ceiling and landed on the ground with a thud. Drifa came down after him hoping to get him into the thermos before he could get back up. No such luck.

"Stupid girl! I don't want you" He sneered "I want Daniel now, Go. Away." he started shooting at her over sure of his ability to take her. Students ran for the exit as Drifa dodged all of Vlads attacks.

"You know I really was hoping for more of a fight." she joked

"You, pathetic little girl!" Her eyes hardened and glowed in anger. Drifa made a swift backed handed motion sending a wave of ice in Vlad's direction, freezing him solid and knocking him to the ground. She attacked the block of ice with a single punch before it shattered leaving a very dazed Vlad to get sucked into the Fenton thermos and a large dent in the floor. She smiled softly at her work. The jerk had had it coming to him anyway so why should she care about what happens to him? Then she flew off before anyone could say anything.

The fight had gone on for most of first hour and had devastated the third and second floors of the school leaving only one dent in the first floor. Most of the teachers agreed, that was no atmosphere to teach in. So the students parents were called and school was canceled for the rest of the day. While that wasn't enough time to fix all of it it was enough time to organize and put everything back into its spot.

The Janitors mumbled to themselves as they worked to clean up hoping to be done before anything else can go wrong. Some kids were still in the building and some of the teachers were helping clean.

"Oh, um, hi." A small voice said. The few people that were in the room looked around. There was Drifa, her head hanging down from the ceiling. "Sorry about the mess those thing always seem to get out of hand." Drifa said, she tilted her head and gave a cheeky smile before giggling "If you want I can help, I don't really have anything to do during the day and I can fix some of the holes in the wall." They nodded

"Cool, I'll just fill them in with ice" then rambled on after seeing their faces "Don't worry it won't melt and you can paint over it or I could melt it so someone can fix a bit better. Again, I'm sorry about the mess I really didn't mean to." but the Janitors merely nodded again before she got to work. Before she was done the whole school had be decorated with frost and ice that had been played to cover all of the wall and make a picture. The temperature in the build only dropped five degrees from what it is normally and true to her word, none of it melted when the heat was turned up.


	7. Fleshies

The ghost twins smiled as the flew through the air. It was cold out and they loved it. They did loops in the air and dived for the ground before going back up into the night sky higher and faster than before. Bystanders watched in awe as the town hero played with his sister, his admittedly scary sister, without a care in the world. It was like they really were just kids instead extremely powerful and dangerous ghosts. Most the townsfolk didn't even realize how human they were until then. But Maddie Fenton knew it was just an act, ghost couldn't have emotions, could they? Well not as wide of a range of them as the Phantoms had at least. Sure they could feel emotion but almost always dulled down and within a range of what they felt when they died. So why could the Phantoms feel all of these different emotions? Did it have to do with their death or are they just abnormal?

Maddie followed them as they made their way to the park sitting down at the swings. She was fascinated by their behavior but so far she hadn't gotten to see anything from up close, they always kept their distance from the ground. Well Phantom has, but as the Janitors at Casper High had seen today, Drifa liked people.

"What if ghost hunters came after you?" Phantom exclaimed.

"I would have taken all of their stuff and left."

"You can't just take people's stuff."

"And you also shouldn't attack people, they might be weak but you can stand up for yourself. That doesn't mean you hurt them, it means they don't hurt you."

"And what if you do hurt someone."

"Say sorry and train until I feel like I can't hold myself upright." She shrugged "And if you are so uncomfortable standing up to Fleshies because you might hurt them just means you need to train more anyway." Danny shook his head and combed through his hair with his hands.

"People are, I don't know, they're not as powerful as us. They can't defend themselves from ghosts."

"Look they are just Fleshies, I don't get what you see in them" She shook her head "Their bigger monsters than any ghost I know, far more dangerous than your everyday, normal ghosts. Hell, look at the GIW. Danny Fleshies are just as evil as ghosts, you know why? They are ghosts, with the ability to do whatever the hell they want. They aren't easily defined and can break in more ways than one."

"Since when are you so wise? What do you know about people?"

"Do you know how I died?"

"No." He said confused. Maddie listened quietly, why were they acting like this, no one was listening as far as they knew? Then something hit her, if they can't feel these emotions how would they know how to act? Emotions are more of an instinct even if they were amazing actors they wouldn't know when to act a certain way to make it seem human.

"Then don't act like you know me. You may be my brother, but we aren't a family" She said coldly before flying away.

Maddie walked back to the RV as Phantom sighed and flew away. She shook her head. What was it with those two that allowed them to disprove every theory on ghosts she had? Her and Jack had been working on new invention that might be able to help but it would require catching the two of them first. As she drove home her thought shifted to her kids. The way the Phantoms acted, she couldn't help but compare it to her family. Maybe what they needed was some good family time. Camp was out of the question after last time, but then again it would be different this time, right? No it was way too cold for camping. But what else was there?


	8. Sisters fight

She pulled up to the house slowly. It took a few moments for her to register that she was home but she got out of the car as soon as she did. The house was unusually quiet as she entered.

"Hello?" Maddie called out. Jack poked his out of the kitchen followed by Jazz holding a book. "Where's Danny and Delilah?"

"While I'm right here, but I have no clue where Delilah is." Danny internally cringed at what he had just say.

"Right here." Delilah called as she entered the house with groceries in hand. "I went to get some stuff."

"Oh, what did you get?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Mostly junk food, chips, soda; the likes." She shrugged migrating to the kitchen to put it away.

"Where did you get the money for all of it?"Jazz practically accused.

"Oh" Delilah hesitated "well, you see, I have this apartment on the outside of town, friend was renting it to me and I got this stuff from there."

"That does explain where the money came from." Jazz

"Oh, yeah." She mumbled "It's nothing, a few old jobs here and there."

Maddie and Jack looked at each other. They were sitting on opposite sides of Delilah at the kitchen table. Jazz was standing in front of Delilah on the opposite side of the table and Danny stood behind Jazz leaning against the doorframe.

"Still doesn't explain the money" Jazz pushed

"Why do you care?" Danny demanded

"Some kids have jobs-"

"Is that illegal?" Jazz pushed

"Well, I guess that would depend."

Danny shook his head, his parents were so obviously troubled that it amazed he that the two continued to talk about it. Sure Jazz could be pretty oblivious when she was that deep into a theory or investigation but Delilah pays attention in the same ways a kid was; always when you thought she wasn't and never when you think they are, so there's no way to know if she noticed. Still he had a feeling she has and is continuing anyway. He remembered what she had said when they were still getting used to the situation, that she was no hero and never intended to be so. That if she took care of something it was for herself because heroes always get hurt in the end and usually for nothing.

"Whatever!" Delilah exclaimed grabbing her stuff and stomping up to her room, face red and fists clenched. Jazz stared after her before running up to her own room and slamming the door. Danny was brought out of his thoughts as his parents started talking completely forgetting about him. He played with the idea of talking to one of his sisters but he decided it was too dangerous so soon after the fig- argument, all they had done was yell. Yet he found himself in his room all the same.

Delilah sat in her new bedroom pouting. She knew, knew that she shouldn't have kept talking, she saw how her parents were! But she continued on the crazy notion that she could talk it to the point it would get better, of course she was wrong, wasn't she always? It's why she doesn't care for the whole hero thing, the only reason she went on payroll was to get closer to Danny and even that she couldn't get right. Not with the way she exploded on him earlier.

It wasn't her fault she was crappy with people, it was because she hadn't known more than two (three if you counted Danny) people until she was 8 and for the most part no one really stuck around that long after that. She sighed and sank farther into the purple bean bag chair she brought from her 'apartment' (her lair) and ate the tub of sherbet ice cream that had also come for her lair. As she ate it she idly remembered how a good friend of hers had once told her it had magic powers that could fix any problem. Delilah took another spoonful and put it in her mouth, she could use some magic right about now.


	9. Halfas?

As she finished the last few bits she looked around her new room. It was a lavender color with purple accents and had a nice tan, plush carpet. She had moved quite a bit of stuff into it from her lair, whose door was stored safely in her closet. Doubts began to run through her head. Maybe they would be better off without her? Maybe she was better off without them? She sighed "May I should have stayed where I knew where I stood and what was expected." then she rolled off the beanbag and onto the ground, stretching her limbs as far as they would go.

"Is something wrong?" Danny asked in shock. Delilah melted, completely giving up on fighting gravity in anyway, and gave a soft sob. Danny moved to sit on the bed and closed the door behind him.

"Wanna talk?" He asked semi hopeful.

"Not really, but I have a question. Why are people so difficult? I mean, in case you haven't noticed, I don't really like Fleshies; ghost are so much easier, ya know?" she ended in a whine before coughing a bit a talking normal if not a bit tired. "Why is it so hard?"

"It really isn't, just takes practice." He shrugged "It will get easier, trust me?"

"There isn't a real gang." She sighed hoping that telling him the truth would make everything a bit easier"Like a gang, gang. see my life is kind of, complex. I was with you-know-who," she paused expectantly Danny nodded his understanding. "until I was like eight. By then I was half dead and almost immediately after got trapped in the Ghost Zone. From there, well let's say it was a great adventure. I lived in the Far Frozen and was on Council, but you knew that, also I found that me, you, Vlad, we weren't the first Halfa's believe it or not. "

"Or not" Danny deadpanned

"We have are own section in the Ghost Zone, history books on us. What exactly do you know about Halfa's as a whole? How many of us are there? What happens after we die? Can we? Tell me, what do you know for a fact?" Delilah asked sitting up and bouncing in excitement.

"Well, we can die." Danny said thoughtfully.

A cruel smile formed on Delilah's face "False, we are already dead, we can 'die' but only in the sense ghosts can."

"Then how come our human bodies can get hurt."

"I know, for a fact, that after a Halfa 'dies' they still can use their human form." She insisted defiantly, crossing her arms and fuming. " If you don't believe me we can always go talk to some, they are my 'gang'"

"Oh really" Danny challenged

"Yeah, we can go talk to Gran-Gran, she is the oldest Halfa, ever." she said disappearing through the floor into the lab followed closely by Danny. Their parents were at work but they slipped past them with ease and Delilah lead Danny farther into Ghost Zone than he had ever been before.

"This is stupid." Danny sighed

"No it's not! Just stay away from Alexandra, I'm still working on proving she is the actual embodiment of satan. Also there is Lexi, she is a sweetie but don't make her mad. And Jake, he's quiet but very powerful and still growing." She began to ramble, hardly taking a breathe or giving Danny anytime to speak, until they reached one of the many floating islands of the Ghost Zone.

It was big, with a perfectly pedicured lawn. Iron gates in closed the perimeter of the island with no more than foot between it and the edge. Delilah didn't even slow down, she hit the ground transforming and walked straight in. The large building nearly centered on the land was three stories high and its symmetry was only off put by the vines of ivy growing on it. Lights glowed in most of the third floor windows.

"Bedrooms make up most of the third floor." Delilah informed Danny "The second floor is, well, a bit of a mystery, it's where Gran-Gran and the Elder's disappear to. Then there's the first floor. I've never found the end,like there is a back yard for the kids to play in but you have to come out the front and go around because no one can find the back door, which is always locked from the outside." The house was very elegantly designed with windows in every room you saw, the brick walls were well cared for and the front pillars were pure white. "We should go in, they are probably already expecting us."

They walked up the pathway to the front of the building and Drifa pushed the doors open. She skipped in, completely ignoring the elegant design, white staircase and artworks from all over the world. Danny followed her, trying to take in the building, as she took a hallway to their right. They walked down the hallway until they came to a pair of heavy wooden double doors and pushed them open.

The room was looked like it could house a football game and a long dark oak table took up most of the space. There had to be at least two hundred chairs on the long side of the table. At the ends of the table were two big plush chairs covered in red satin with gold thread accents that matched the clothe running down the table. The two hundred chairs had matching cushions and the deep red walls had drape looping crossed them that matched as well.. The hardwood floor matched the dark oak table and chairs.

"You know Francis claims that he cut all the wood in the room from a single tree. Of course no one believed him until he showed us the stump." Delilah mused not paying any real attention to what was going on. Instead she looked up at the wooden beams holding drapes and the chandeliers. Danny looked at her carefully, she was far more relaxed here than she was at home. Delilah looked over everything with a small smile and sad eyes. Her hands ran over the edge of the table avoiding the shining old silverware and delicate china plates that had been seated at almost every seat. Golden gauntlets embroidered with small jewels sat empty by the china bowls and side plates on top of the dinner plates. The clothe running down the middle lay empty except a large glass bowl of fruit.

She sighed "We should go to the library, that's where the Elders usually are this time of the day." Danny nodded. They exited out another double door and went down a hallway that looked a lot like the dining room, Small podiums held valuables in between the many doorways. The walk was much longer than the one last one random doors of different styles appeared but none seemed to be the right one and Delilah kept going straight despite all the hallways that showed up along the way. Danny was about to complain when they came to a sudden stop at the end of the hallway where they turned to go up a staircase.

"Don't worry we are almost there the library is the only room on the second floor that I've ever see first hand, the rest I've only heard stories of. It could be worse you know." She said smiling back at him "The Elders get to decorate the different parts of the house and I don't feel comfortable walking down in Grams part of the building. It's all gold and jewels and I feel like I'd break something."

"So who decorated this part of the building?"

"Oh that would be Francis, the guy who decorated the dining room, the red satin and oak will stop when we reach the second floor. That's when Remus' area begins, he's a roman, grew up in Rome in the early years, but he was still born there." She rambled on about the architecture and the different lessons he taught her when she had first found her way there. As soon as they reached the top they were greeted with the big white pillars to the library and a beautiful mosaic above it.

"Hiya" Delilah chirped waving from the top on the stairs, two lead down into the pit of the library another two up into the bookcases.

"Delilah" an old weathered lady smiled cheerfully "I see you brought a friend."

"Yes" she smiled respectfully "He's name is Daniel, he is the Halfa from Amity park, and he is my brother." Her smile becoming a bit forced as she waited worriedly for the reply.

"Oh, well isn't that lovely. Daniel, you go by Danny right? You may call me Gran-Gran. How would you like to stay for dinner?" Gran-Gran's sweet, cheery smile never left her face. Her features were ancient and her eyes barely seemed open. Long silver hair was put up in a nice half bun with an old ancient pin in it, that sat on the back of the top of her head. She wore colorful silk robes that was too long and flowed gently behind her. Threads sewn into the robes formed majestic creatures that moved around the robe as if they were alive.

"Um, that would be great." He managed respectfully.

"Well, that is just wonderful. Dinner should almost be ready." Gran-Gran turned back to Delilah "Would you mind going up to the third floor a ringing the dinner bell darling."

Delilah responded with her usual cheeky smile. "Of course not."

Delilah ran up the white stone staircase, leaving Danny to eat her dust. She grabbed the stick and hit the gong as she could. It left her whole body shaking, her ears ringing and her teeth vibrating. People of every kind came spilling out of every room into the main hall.

"Who did it" A young childish voice rang through the crowd of familiar faces. "It was my turn today" It whined and a little girl in a white lacy frock elbowed her way to the front.

"Well Gran-Gran said I could." Delilah said in a smug sing-song voice.

A gasp went through the crowd and Delilah found herself being tackled by a group of small children. Delilah laughed and helped a few of them up.

"So, I brought back a friend, he's staying for dinner." she smiled. Most of the group had already gone down the stairs, the kids smiled and ran downstairs.

"This will end badly."

"Yeah I know" Delilah laughed "So Jamie, how are you?"

"Good" The boy answered. He was tall, almost six foot, and had his blonde hair mussed up. Delilah reached up and ruffed it.

"Let's go." She giggled.

The dining room was far more beautiful than when Danny had left it. Some of the dishes had been moved out and the table was filled mountains of food. Wicker baskets held a variety of breads, glass bowls held fruits and vegetables, and meats sat on silver platters. People of every age came in some were holding books, coloring books, paints guitars, and other hobby related materials.

"Oh, hey." A girl said sweetly "You must be Delilah's guest, I'm Alexandra." Danny looked at her. huh? So satan wears a schoolgirls uniform, weird. he thought.

"I'm Danny."

"Phantom?" She ask curiously

"Yeah." He nodded

"That is so cool!" She gushed "I have heard so much-"

"Go back to hell Alex." Delilah growled plowing into her shoulder.

To say that dinner was hectic would probably get you hit in the head with some sort of flying food and yelled at by someone sitting on the other end of the table. Everyone was talking but only about half of the seats were being used. Music poured into the room, crayons and paints were everywhere.

"So," The room was met with a dead silence as Gran-Gran spoke "How was the real world Delilah?" Her voice was pleasant but worn, like she had began to lose it.

"Oh, it was great. There is so much to do."

"Then why didn't you stay there?" A snippy response came from a little way down the table.

"I don't know Alexandra, why didn't you stay in hell with the rest of the demons?" Delilah asked mimicking Alexandra's normally snooty tone.

She gasped and stuttered "You little" She screeched "Bitch!" Her round, tan face was a bright red and her long brown hair lay flat against her face.

"Tsk, really Alexandra, such language!" Delilah scolded then added sweetly "Besides you really aren't fooling anyone, we know that you are, in fact the biggest bitch to walk the planet."

She fumed "Shut up" Delilah smiled.

"Girls" Gran-Gran warned.

"Sorry" They said in unison then glared at each other.

Danny sat by his sister awkwardly, the whole dynamic was a bit overwhelming. The room was a disaster area. At least now most of the people playing music were playing the same song instead of playing over each other. By the end of dinner Danny as ready to strangle someone. One of the younger kids was throwing a tantrum, Alexandra and Delilah were at each other's throats, the music was at an unbearably loud volume, and Gran-Gran just sat there smiling like this was completely normal. Dinner never seemed to come to an official end either, people just started to leave. By the time Delilah stormed out dragging Danny with there were only ten other people in the room.

"I'm going to grab a book on Halfas for you then we are leaving." She grumbled.

She stomped her way to the library only stopping to grind out a 'stay put' to Danny after making him sit down in the pit. Then she disappeared in the bookshelves leaving Danny all by himself.

"So-" a voice that Danny recognized from dinner started "Your Delilah's brother? Huh, you know if you let anything happen to her, I will have to kill you?" He said dead serious "Name's Gordon, residential big bro, and I've been watching over her since she showed up at the door."

"Um, hi to you too." Danny said rolling his eyes. Gordon wasn't very tall, shorter than Danny was by at least half a foot and he looked like a kid: younger than thirteen without a doubt. Despite this he was a bit muscular and well toned. He had short floppy hair that matched Jazz's in color and unnatural, metallic gray eyes.

"Gordon, you little shit go away; Alexandra left a bad taste in my mouth and if anyone gives me any more bullshit imma shove it down their throat." Delilah growled with ten old, leather books and a leather bag in her arms. "It's time to leave anyway."

She never once looked back to see if Danny followed. Delilah made a beeline for the third floor where there was a second door to her lair and ignored Danny's protests about coming that way to begin with. After shoving Danny out of her room with only three of the ten books no one saw or heard from her the rest of the night and her bitter attitude lasted into the morning. By the time the evening came the next day she still was barely talking.


	10. Christmas?

The cold winter air was well below freezing that night. The clouds where large and fluffy blocking out the night sky. It was late and most of Amity park was asleep. Christmas wasn't quite the next day but close enough for the last week of school before break and all the malls to be packed despite the time of day. The kids were still waiting for the first snowfall and praying for it to happen before Christmas day. As the big day arrived the Fentons were faced with a mind boggling question.

"Sooo, what is Christmas exactly?" Delilah asked at dinner. It had been two weeks since she first came home and things were finally settling down. Until that question was asked. Then all hell broke loose as Maddie and Jack tried to talk over each other and the six o'clock news.

"Well you see once a year Santa"

"It's a hoax really all you do is"

"And all the good boys and girls"

"The parents go and buy toys for their kids while using Santa as a form of blackmail"

"and then he comes down the chimney with his sack of toys!"

"THIS JUST IN: THE GHOST ENZASION-"

"Where!" They yelled

"I'll just go ask Danny, Who's in his room, right now." She said running up the stairs grabbing Jazz on her way up. "Danny's got this Delilah"

"I made a big mistake."

"What did you do?" Jazz drawled out narrowing her eyes.

"I asked what Christmas is and they, like exploded. EVERYWHERE! Who the hell is Santa? AND WHY IS HE BREAKING INTO HOUSES!?"

Jazz lost it. She fell to the floor laughing,

"SaNTA, isn't-HE'S just A fairyTale." she managed

"Oh. But then, why does Dad believe in him?"

"Just, the holidays are a wreck here. So don't ask them any questions about it."

"Okay? But, like for real. What is Christmas? I've heard of it. But what do you do for Christmas? And what's the point?"

"Family mostly. You just get with family and celebration. The real reasons to celebrate are forgotten but we still do it."

"Oh okay? But, why?"

"It's fun, just try to enjoy it instead of questioning it." Jazz said soothingly Delilah nodded hesitantly.

* * *

**Hey sorry about how long its been but I just really don't like where this was going so i'm going to do some serious editing of what was the next few chapters which it will have done at the end of the week.**


	11. Into the Zone

It was the very last day of school before Christmas break. While most of the kids were happy about this they were all a little miffed that they weren't spending it how they had wanted. It was noon on a half day for pete's sake! Yet a large blizzard had hit the town before school had ended and there was an emergency evacuation before it stranded them there. Now, they were stranded at the house they were closest to when it got too bad for them to continue. In other words; they were all trapped at the Fentons with their weird daughter while the parents were gone. Lancer was watching them in the front room as loud noises came from the second floor where the twins were arguing. When it seemed that a victory had been crowned they came to the top of the stairs.

"Welcome to our home" Delilah chirped pleased with herself.

To say that Danny was frustrated would be an understatement, he knew as soon as he told Delilah okay that he should have stuck to his guns. At least then he wouldn't be sharing in the blame of what was going to happen. All Danny really would have needed was to send the A-listers home, but no.

At first things were quiet, the cliques had split up and sat around the room. The A-listers had already taken over the couch completely banishing the rest of the class to the floor, and the nerds to the stairs.

Looking around Delilah could already tell what each group was like. The nerds a tightly woven group of outcasts turned friends, the A-listers a forced alliance out of social abligation. A few other groups sat here and there, none very interesting or eye catching. Danny and his friends had already gone up to his room. With a sigh Delilah went to sit on the couch (it was big enough for more people and it WAS her house). It other groups gave her a look as the A-listers glared at her but she turned on the Tv and ignored them, if they wanted to say something they could walk home. She put on the Hallmark channel to catch up on the years of Tv and more importantly, Christmas, she had missed. A few kids groaned when How the Grinch Stole Christmas lit the room and even fewer still sat up to watch the movie, much to the surprise of the other students and even , it was the A-listers that had moved to watch the show. The forced conversations they had hosted came to a stop as they sat up to watch the show.

"Why are we watching this?" Nathan asked.

"Why not?" Kwan shrugged

"It's on every year." One of the other students points out.

"Well, it's the first time **I've** seen it so, sh." Delilah finalizes.

When Danny and his friends came out the show was almost over. Sam saw it and sat down to watch- she loved the enter Christmas season after all.

"Hey" Danny interrupted "You'll never guess who I found holed up in her room."

"Um? Mom." she joked as Jazz made her way downstairs. "So, when did you get back?"

"Actually I'm just leaving, Mom and Dad are stuck out at convention. They'll be back tonight but I'm going to pick up some stuff for the portal and whatever that thing Dad is trying to build down there."

"Portal?" Valorie asked.

"To the 'Ghost Zone'. My parents think that they can reach the area where the ghosts are coming from." Jazz said over her shoulder as she walked out the door. Danny left out a small groan at her words then a louder one when he realized the his classmates were starting to look for the lab.

"This is a bad idea." Danny pointed out as his classmates filed into the Specter Speeder.

"I am inclined to agree with ." pointed out. Still the students filed in and Delilah sat down in the pilot's a sigh climbed in after them.

Danny glared "Move, I'm driving." Delilah Put her hands up in surrender.

"You know this is all your fault, right?" Danny grumbled at Delilah, who was standing up at the front advising him on where to go.

"Oh, yeah. If I hadn't let them in they would froze to death on the way home and we would have come here by ourselves to go talk with Gran-Gran." She replied quietly, completely unfazed and utterly bored as she gazed out into the Zone not even sparing a glance at Danny.

"Whatever, let's just do a round about then kick them out okay?"

"Ah, no." Paulina spoke up "I'm not leaving until I get to meet the Ghost Boy."

The was a chorus of agreements and requests, Danny sighed.

"The Ghost Zone is far too dangerous and it is more likely to meet Phantom in the human world." He tried.

"Hey, Fenturd. I don't know who put **you **in charge but you are not. I make the decisions around here not you." Dash yelled pushing his way up front.

Calmly Delilah turned around and faced the class.

"We are turning around and leaving" Her voice blunt and final.

"And who are you to say that we can't be here?" Dash accused

"I'm the girl who will end you if you do not back off. Ha. And it's not like you didn't read what was released to the public."

Suddenly the Specter Speeder shook as violently knocking everybody to the floor. A few people screamed but only the twins were able to get up and do something.

"Real world objects are against the rules, punk."

The Speeder dropped, plummeting to the bottom of the Ghost Zone. The class had a bit of a mixed reaction. Most were in shock, some were unconscious, few were in awe, and one was very pleased with herself.

"Well" she said "That went better than I expected."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Danny exploded "You could have killed us all."

"A what would have happened if HE, got us, huh?"

"Walker isn't that dangerous!"

"Look there are millions of shape shifters in the Zone. Most what my head on a plate, so let me handle it."

"You stranded us at the bottom of the Ghost Zone!"

The class began to panic but Delilah screamed over them. "Danny! Don't scare them! This isn't that bad." Her voice lowered as less people talked. "The bottom of the GZ is also the top so really we only have to work our way down."

Danny's face was still red and his eyes betrayed him.

"Danny, that man up there, is definitely not Walker and would have killed them all anyway. What we have to face now, well" she laughed "it's nothing."

After much complaining and yelling the whole class was on foot following Delilah's lead across the Zone. She had already told them that it would be a long trip and had laid out the way for them, not that they know what any of those places are. The thrusters had accidentally turned on in the fall leaving them far from the portal and since the Far Frozen was closer that's where the final destination was. Plus Delilah reasoned with Danny, the infa-map would allow them to get home in the time that they need rather than where they should be.

"Are we there yet." Paulina whined from the back of the group. "We've been walking for hours!"

"NO" Delilah snapped "We weren't there an hour ago we won't be there in two hours from now. We will be walking for at least three days stopping off to sleep every once in awhile," she said getting tired of the whining from the group as a whole " now, if anyone has anything to say about it, I'll throw you off this rock and let you fall until you hit another rock." The teens silenced quickly at her dangerous tone and walked quietly until they reached the ledge of the long, thin rock.

"Ahh!" a shrill scream was let out as Delilah walked straight to the edge, kicked up one leg and twisted to fall onto her back. She laughed, float in the air above them.

"JUst…" She said simply "Think happy thoughts"

"Not really." Danny threw in "just think about being weightless and floating in the air."

One by one the students, and eventually an overweight teacher, left the ground. Excitement, and some nausea, swept through the crowd as they flew higher into the the green void.

"Why didn't we do this before I ruined my shoes?" Paulina screeched.

"Because I liked listening to you whine." Delilah said sarcastically, as she spun with her legs crossed.

Danny sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "It's dangerous" he said "we can't just be out here floating around. What if we get attacked? There is no way we could defend ourselves while in the air." Paulina was about to say something but huffed in disapproval instead. Danny took the lead this time with Delilah in the back. As they flew cliques started to disappear, the trip was silent almost the whole time since most kids were trying hard to stay in the sky. Some of the slower kids, keep in front of Delilah, she practically pushed. Sam and Tucker were up by Danny talking quietly, they seemed to be joking a little and having fun being able to fly. The quick learners of the class were close behind them, straining most of the average kids in the the fact that most of the kids were clumped up close to the front there was still quite a bit of space between the twins.

The slowest flyer by far was Dash, though if Mr. Lancer stop concentrating for even a second he would fall behind even Dash. When the gap between the group and Dash got too big for Delilah's liking she speed up and grabbed his arm, taking him right next to Kwan.

"Huh? oh, I-I must have spaced out there for a minute."Dash stuttered.

"Yeah, well, you really can't do that while flying" Delilah said rolling her eyes. Now that Dash was moving she could go at a far more bearable pace. Even so she was getting restless, which she knew could only get her into trouble. Delilah spun around it the void performing a few tricks before coming to a stop behind the cluster of humans.

"Hey"

"Oh, um hey Dash? Shouldn't you be up there? Wouldn't want to slow down the group." Delilah said.

"Oh, ah, yeah, um it's just" Dash stuttered

"Wow, such a way with words" She laughed "If you've got something to say just say it."

"Well, it's just that, earlier you were starting to talk about what had happened... in here and… " He started to rush.

"And you have questions." she finished.

"Well, yeah. Everyone does, I mean, how did you survive in this place for so long?"

"It's a long story. If you're lucky I might tell you."

The group came to a stop on another thin stretch of rock, this one though was covered in snow and ice. Tracks came from both directions and few weapons lay aimlessly on the path.

"hmmm" Delilah hummed in confusion. "Maybe the thrusters shot us farther than I originally thought" she yelled up to Danny as she examined the cold surroundings of the path.

"No" Danny said making his way to her "You were definitely right about where we landed"

"Well the zone moves right?" Tucker asked "Maybe that's what happened?"

"If it were that simple it wouldn't be a problem" Delilah shook her head "the Zone moves constantly but..." she sighed in frustration.

"This much change is dangerous" Danny rubbed his chin "Something is happening and it's bad."

"Whatever" Paulina declared from the surrounding crowd "This way there is less walking, which is killer on my pedicure." The crowd mumbled in general agreement; it couldn't be that bad, could it? The A-listers continued on the icy rock, followed apprehensively by the rest of the students. eyed the group before finally attempting to regain control. The twins just shared a worried glance before continuing on their way. As more evidence of a struggle appeared the slower the group moved until they were at a stand still looking just a few yards away at the path's end.

At the end of this path there wasn't a drop off as most of the students expected, but an icy fortress instead. The Yeti guards stood atop the tower of ice and snow, armed with swords and spears. More guards stood in front of the door ready to attack the group of teenagers. Under normal circumstances the Yeti's of the Far Frozen clan would not be so apt to attack. But Frostbite was quick to look over the group of humans, declaring that they were no threat to the clan.

"Welcome, young ones." He greeted. "It seems as though you've come at a desperate time for all of the Ghost Zone. We must hurry if we are to get any of you out of here alive with the second Great War upon us."

"Great War?"

"Like, World War?"

"Who is he?"

"What is he?"

The class began to mumble. Delilah and The trio made their way to the front of the group, the girls plowing the way with determination.

"What happened." Delilah demanded coolly, standing tall and regal, though was thrown off when Frostbite bowed to respond.

"My Lady, the Council is at war." The class stared in awe and confusion. Why was Delilah addressed so formally? She was just a freak like her brother, the A-listers had even joked that her parents accidentally dropped her in the Ghost Zone to begin with. Why would any ghost care about her opinion?

Delilah mulled this over carefully as the class gawked at her, then responded.

"Why" the question came out as more of a statement but the Yeti answered none the less.

"No one knows for certain My Lady, but it appears that quite a few are lobbying for a monarchy; though only a select few extremists want to bring back Pariah Dark."

"Well, that's good." She mumbled thinking out loud "Maybe… no, that would be" She sighed "But if not Pariah, then… or? Would the Council dissolve? That is, just" She combed her hands through her hair sighing "who is winning?"

"No one, My Lady, it is aimless fighting. Battle for the sake of battle. We have already been pushed out of the Far Frozen. The Ghost Zone will continue to change until a victor is crowned, until then not even the Infa-map will be able to keep with the change." Frostbite informed

The class burst into conversation. Wasn't that their way home? What would they do now?

"May we enter?" Delilah asked kindly

"Of course, My Lady." He bowed.

They followed the Yeti creature into the tower. The nerds admired the technology the ghosts possessed; far better than anything they had ever seen before. The trio talked with Frostbite as he lead them through the tower while the rest of the kids talked to their friends about the day they were having. Delilah seemed to have disappeared as soon as the went through the door, going off in another direction grumbling something along the lines of 'gone for less than two full weeks'.

Frostbite lead the children, plus , to a large meeting room near the center of the tower. Food encased in ice sat on tables pushed against the wall. In the center of the room was a long table with plenty of chairs for everyone.

"Danny?" Delilah poked her head into the room "Get Sam and Tucker, then follow me. We've got a problem."

"What?" Danny asked closing the door behind him and his friends.

"The Council wants a Halfa to rule the Ghost Zone. That's why they are at war." Delilah hissed.

"So?" Tucker shrugged

"So the Council, which each member represents a whole section of the Ghost Zone, is split. Meaning the sections are split. Each member wants someone different, for the most part. A few who want the old king back have banned together, but thankfully that's the one thing everyone else is willing to come together to prevent."

"Who exactly do they want they take over." Danny asked slowly.

"Mostly the Elders, but most of them are too out of touch with the human world for what they seem to want?" She sighed. "And none of them would actually take the spot anyway, so, what's the point. Anyway that's not the important part." she shook her head.

"It's not" Sam asked

"No, the Far Frozen and Clockwork, and by extension the Observants, are lobbying for you, Danny. Their party is actually growing. You did defeat Pariah, which means technically, you are the king."

"I can't be king!" Danny exclaimed

"You might not get a choice."

They continued unaware of the eavesdroppers behind the door.

"Danny is going to be a king?"

"What's a Halfa?"

"Why would anyone want Fenturd to lead them."

"Ah! I could be a Queen. Danny is totally in love with me."

The class mumbled and theorized. In the back though Valorie came to a conclusion.

"Fenton, Phantom. Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, they look almost identical." She mumbled just a bit too loud. The class gasped.

"That does explain a lot." realized, rubbing his chin he continued "The slipping grades, the bruises, even the sleeping in class."

The group starred as the two Halfas and their friends came back into the room, Sam and Delilah still arguing.

"No he can not!" Sam screamed in finality that was completely lost on Delilah.

"Why not he would do a great job and he wouldn't be doing it alone!"

"Weren't you listening he doesn't want to!"

"That's only because-"

"You are Danny and Drifa Phantom." Dash stated interrupting the screaming match.

The room froze in shock, sure they knew about Danny but no one else had quite made the connection between Drifa and Delilah, who just laughed.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Wow, and how long did it take you guys to work **that** one out? Or were you just listening to what we were saying, 'cause honestly you guys can't be that stupid to just realize it now."

Everyone gaped at her, few sputtering out responses to her insult, Sam looking like she was about to explode. Then a loud rumbling sound came from Tucker.

"Sorry, but can we eat now."

"The foods frozen." Someone in the back pointed out. The twins simply shot it a look and it melted.

"Eat up. Since you guys were listening in I'll just assume that you guys know the plan, so hurry it up and then we can leave." Delilah said. The class shot around some confused looks before Dash stepped up to say that no one was paying any attention when they went over the plan The newly formed quartet facepalmed before Danny explained what they were going to do.

"For tonight we'll be staying here." Delilah started "We can't leave for now- but I think we can use the Infa-map to get us at least closer to where we need to be."

The changing Ghost Zone meant that for the most part they were stranded. Sure the trip in was safe enough, but it seemed conflict was escalating as the the teens talked. Delilah and Sam went out to grab Blankets when they were done talking. With the blankets spread out on the floor for them to sleep on Students began to go to sleep with minimal complaints. The quartet talked out in the hall for a few hours, most of the students were still awake when Sam and Tucker came into the room. When sirens began to ring, waking the group from their sleep, footsteps pounded on the other side of the door followed by a few shouts and thuds. The twins, who had never bothered to go to bed ran into the room.

"We have to leave now!" They yelled in unison. "Get up go!" Delilah added. "Go, go, go!"

The class went into a near frenzy. Yeti soldiers ran around them - in no way **helping **the current situation. Delilah pushed her way around everyone leaving the Trio to lead the class. When she reappeared the was an old looking scroll in her hand.

"Everyone grab a hold of the map and whatever you do, don't let go." Danny warned. He scanned over it then when he found what he was looking for they were off with a scream.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short I've been a bit distracted with my other story. **


	13. Chapter 13

Hey sorry for not updating recently I have not been writing much lately and have decided to put my stories up for adoption. If you are interested in either one please message me. Sorry that I keep you guys waiting just for this.


End file.
